Cry Baby
by Poochie-Oochie
Summary: complete Someone has been turned into a baby. Guess who... A sequel? Well, what do you peoples think? Reveiw please.
1. Default Chapter

Cry Baby  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary... Oh wait. Yes I do. (holds up Demon Diary manga) No, seriously. I didn't steal these.... (sees cops) Gotta run.  
  
Eclipse stared down at the baby cocking his head to the side. The blonde hair, the big green eyes... This baby looks vaguely familiar...  
  
"Dear god." Eclipse gasped.  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The little baby screeched. The screamed bounced off all the walls, echoing loudly. Chris and Erutis ran in to the hall with their hands over their ears.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Erutis screamed. The baby closed his mouth and stared up at her with impossibly large eyes. Erutis's eyes began to water. She stretched her arms out.  
  
"What a CUTIE PIE!!" She squealed. She lifted up the baby and swung him around. He laughed cutely, and Erutis snuggled him cooing.  
  
"How come Raenef isn't in here? He must've heard the noise." Chris said. Eclipse shook his head and pointed at the baby.  
  
"Lord Raenef IS here." He said, hanging his head. Lord Raenef, what have you gotten yourself into....? He thought. Chris looked at the baby then back at Eclipse and again.  
  
"You've gotta be joking. C'mon tell me it's a joke." Chris laughed nervously. Eclipse's eye twitched slightly.  
  
"Do I look like the kind of demon who jokes around?" Eclipse stared Chris down. Chris held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Alright, alright. I believe you." Chris looked at the baby, and shook his head. Erutis was throwing him up in the air and laughing. "This is probably the worst thing that has happened here..." His voice faded as he walked out the hall. Erutis followed him carrying Raenef in her arms. Eclipse stood in the hall and ran his hand over his face. Who could have done this.....? Then it came to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Krayon!" Eclipse yelled as her stormed through Lord Krayon's castle. Krayon was sitting on his throne with an amused look on his face.  
  
"That's LORD Krayon to you." Krayon said. Eclipse glared at him.  
  
"YOU did this!" He shouted angrily. Krayon looked hurt.  
  
"Oh, Eclipse. I'm hurt. Why would I possibly want to change little Raenef into a baby?" He asked. Eclipse narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How would you know about that?" He asked. Krayon raised his eyebrows, and frowned. Then he shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. You got me." He stood up and walked down the aisle.  
  
"Change him back." Eclipse growled. Krayon smirked.  
  
"Make me. The only way I'll change him back is if you become MY servant. You have a month to decide OR find an antidote. If not, he'll a child forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raenef. Come on Raenef. You can do it." Erutis supported the little demon lord and tried to teach him how to walk. Every time he kept falling down. Chris sat on a bench watching.  
  
"Chris! He keeps falling down!" Erutis whined. Chris shrugged.  
  
"He's supposed to. That's how he learns, I guess." Chris said. Erutis picked up Raenef and went to sit next to Chris.  
  
"I wonder if we have any food for him in the castle." Erutis wondered.  
  
"You like kids don't you?" Chris asked.  
  
"I like babies. They're soooooo cyute!" Erutis answered. She bounced Ranenef on her knees. "What about you?"  
  
"Naw. I don't like kids. They smell." Chris said. Erutis cocked her head to one side and shrugged. She continued to play with Raenef. He climbed off her lap and crawled over to Chris. He pointed at him.  
  
"Da--- da---." He struggled. Erutis grinned and hugged him.  
  
"How cute. He likes you! You're such a cutie pie Raenef," she pointed at herself. "Can you say mommy?" Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're too young to be a mom." He said. He got up. "I'm going to see if there's anything to eat."  
  
"Oh, see if there's anything for Raenef." Erutis called.  
  
"Sure." Chris mumbled.  
  
Okay... REVIEWS ARE LOVELY! FLAMES ARE NOT! Please?  
  
Baby Raenef: *points at Eclipse* Dada? *points at Chris* Dada?  
  
Erutis: Cute!  
  
Eclipse and Chris: -_-V 


	2. Chapter 2

Cry Baby  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary. *sniff* Not anymore at least. *shows handcuffs* Got caught for shoplifting. *sniff*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chris search throughout every kitchen cabinet trying to look for baby food, but was unsuccessful. So, after an hour of looking he quit and sat down eating his sandwich. Eclipse appeared looking pissed off.  
  
"What happened to you?" Chris asked through a mouthful. Eclipse let out a breath.  
  
"As you have probably already figured out, this was Krayon's doing." Eclipse said exasperated.  
  
"So?" Chris said swallowing. "Tell him to change the little demon lord back."  
  
"I tried that. If he changes Lord Raenef back then I have to become his servant. Either that or I have a month to try and find an antidote." Eclipse explained. Chris finished the sandwich and got up.  
  
"That was a good sandwich," he said. As he walked past Eclipse he put his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." With that he left for the court yard where Erutis was. Eclipse sat down and made a sandwich appear. He took a bite.  
  
"This is good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erutis, once again, tried to teach little Raenef how to walk. He was getting better at it. He could stay up for about ten seconds but after that he would fall and cry.  
  
"Wahhhh!!!" Raenef screamed. Erutis pick him up trying to shush him.  
  
"That's unlike you." A voice said. Erutis spun around and saw Krayon. "I always thought you were a noisy little girl." Erutis glared at him.  
  
"Piss off, Demon-Fancy Pants!" Erutis snapped. Krayon smirked. He took a step towards her.  
  
"I suppose you never forgave for that little incident. Very well, as you wish." He said as he faded away.  
  
"That's so crony," Erutis mumble as she put Raenef down on the ground again. And turned to walk farther away from him.  
  
"Ma- ma--- mama!" Raenef said softly. Erutis turned around again. "Mama!" Raenef said louder. Erutis squealed.  
  
"You did it! Raenef, you said your first word! Well, it's not exactly your first word but still.... I'm so proud of you!!!" She picked Raenef up again and spun him around. Raenef laughed cutely. Chris came around and tapped Erutis on the shoulder.  
  
"It's late... you should go inside." He said. Erutis stopped spinning the little demon lord around and looked and Chris. She smiled.  
  
"Alright then." She held Raenef close to her and followed Chris. Wow, she actually looks nice, Chris thought, and then shook his head.  
  
"Geh, what am I thinking?" He said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Erutis asked. Chris smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just talking to myself." He said. Erutis gave him a weird look.  
  
"Whatever. You have a training session tomorrow. Don't miss it." She walked past him and went to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eclipse leafed through all his spell books looking for an antidote or spell for growth. He put his head on his desk and nearly fell asleep when an idea hit him right in the back of the head. He stood up.  
  
"Go," he vanished and reappeared at Meruhasae's palace. She was sitting on her bed reading. She looked over her book.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. She put her book down and stood up gracefully.  
  
"You know why I'm here. Now tell me the antidote for Raenef's....de- growth spurt..." Eclipse went straight to the point.  
  
"A little rude today aren't we?" Meruhasae said, curling her lips. She began to fan herself.  
  
"Please?" Eclipse managed a fake smile. This woman... he thought bitterly.  
  
"Well," Meruhasae paused. "You do still owe me a kiss." She smiled behind her fan.  
  
"Oh, not that again..." Meruhasae moved closer to Eclipse.  
  
"A real kiss." She whispered moving closer. Their lips were a fraction of an inch apart. Eclipse stood his ground getting ready for some stunt the Seer might pull. Still she moved in closer...  
  
Junai: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so evil.  
  
Erutis: Poor Eclipse. He has to kiss HER *points at Meruhasae*  
  
Eclipse:......  
  
Meruhasae: *glare* What do you mean by that? *growllll*  
  
Junai: Uh oh. Cat fight. Gotta go! 


	3. Chapter 3

Cry Baby  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or any of it's characters. I DO own Demon Diary number 5 though. I'm so happy. Long live LIFE, LIBERTY, AND THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS.  
  
A/N: I noticed that I spelled Meruhesae wrong.... yeah.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Seer leaned in closer and....... a loud crash echoed through the castle. Meruhesae pulled away and looked around. She couldn't seem to find the source of the noise. Meanwhile, Eclipse snuck out. Meruhesae shrugged and turned to continue. A moment's confusion. Then.....  
  
"Where'd he go?" She asked herself.  
  
Eclipse walked out of the castle and looked up at the sky. There has to be an antidote somewhere, he thought. I mean, how hard could it be to find a growth potion? Indeed, how hard could it be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erutis rocked little Raenef to sleep in her arms and set him on the bed tucking him in. She went over to her window and opened it. Leaning out, she looked up at the starry night sky. A breeze blew in and she closed her eyes, relaxing. Something touched her face. Her eyes flew open. Krayon was leaning over her smirking.  
  
"So very cute..." Krayon said. Erutis elbowed him in the stomach and glared up at him. Krayon doubled over and winced.  
  
"OwWwW...."  
  
"Twice in one day, you know it's not good for your complexion." She snapped. "What do you want?" Krayon straightened himself up.  
  
"Where's Eclipse?" He asked. Erutis turned her head.  
  
"What's it to you?" She sneered. Kinda wish Chris was here.... Erutis thought distressfully. Who knows what this guy could do to me... "Why don't you leave him alone?"  
  
"Actually I had another proposition to make with him."  
  
"What kind of proposition?" A voice came from the doorway. Eclipse walked into the room.  
  
"Man, what is with this?! I'm trying to go to SLEEP! But nooooooo....." Erutis walked out of her room with an annoyed look plastered on her face. "Men." She muttered. Eclipse stared after her, then turned back to Krayon.  
  
"Well?" Eclipse demanded. Krayon smiled.  
  
"I want the girl." He said getting straight to the point. Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "The knight?"  
  
"Yes I know. There's only one girl here, but why?" Eclipse asked curiously.  
  
"I have my reasons. And it's none of your concern. If you give me the girl, I'll turn you precious demon lord back to normal." Krayon said. "Done deal. Do we have an accord?" Krayon held out his hand. Eclipse hesitated and slowly stretched out his hand....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews! I want at least 25 before I write the next chapter!..... Please?  
  
Erutis: Would you REALLY give me away to Krayon? Eclipse?  
  
Eclipse: Yes.  
  
Krayon: YES! Alright! *runs after Erutis*  
  
Junai:....... O_O I shall leave now.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Cry Baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary. Nope....  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews people! *smile, hugs everyone*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eclipse hesitated and slowly stretched out his hand.  
  
"Hey, Eclipse! Erutis is hogging my bed!" Chris burst into the room. "Okay...am I interrupting something?" He said backing slight out of the room.  
  
"IT'S A LIE!!!! I AM NOT HOGGING HIS BED!!!" Erutis ran into the room straight into Chris. Both landed on the ground in a clutter. Krayon glared at them angrily and grabbed Eclipse's hand.  
  
"Deal." He said. With that he disappeared along with Erutis. Chris stared at the spot where Erutis was then looked at Eclipse.  
  
"Did I.... miss something here?" Chris asked standing up and dusting himself off. There was a groan on Erutis's bed. Eclipse went over to the bed. Raenef was back to normal. He sat up and blinked.  
  
"Wow. What a nightmare..." He said getting up. He stretched, then looked around. "Why am I in Erutis's room?" Eclipse sighed exasperated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay so let me get this straight. Krayon turned me into a baby to get you to be his slave...." Raenef paused and looked at Eclipse who nodded. "But, he decided he wanted Erutis instead....Soooooo, he made a deal with you. Right?" Eclipse nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh... So what's the joke?" Raenef asked missing the point. Chris came up behind him and smacked him across the head.  
  
"You moron! Erutis is gone because of ECLIPSE!" Chris yelled. Eclipse winced at the accusation.  
  
"Ohhhh! I see. Well then, let's go get her back." Raenef said cheerily.  
  
"Sure, we can do that. But the question is: 'how?'" Chris said. "Since Eclipse made a deal with Krayon then I'm sure he can't go back on it. If he does then you turn back into a baby."  
  
"And you stay that way forever." Eclipse added in. "That's what he told me."  
  
"Well, is forever really a long time? I mean in demon terms. It could be just a thousand years..." Raenef said. "Besides, isn't what Krayon doing... illegal or something?"  
  
"I don't think so. If it was illegal he wouldn't do it. He is one the five elders after all." Chris said. Eclipse shook his head.  
  
"Krayon was never one for rules." Eclipse said. "I hope THAT gets him killed someday..." He growled.  
  
"So. What you're saying is, we're completely and utterly lost." Raenef said. Chris sat on the ground putting his head between his legs. Eclipse leaned against a wall and Raenef was thinking.... Well, he TRYING to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erutis landed on the hard ground with a thud.  
  
" OW! Why is it ALWAYS my butt?!" She rubbed her back and stood up. The place seemed somewhat familiar......  
  
"Girlllll..... Yummmm, girl. MmMmMmMmMmmmM...." Erutis froze and looked behind her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NoOoooO!!!!!" Erutis screamed and ran all over the place.  
  
"NOOOO! I DON'T HAVE MY SWORD!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" She ran around his circles making the girl-eating-monsters dizzy. The shrugged and went away. Erutis stopped and stared after them.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought!" She yelled waving her fist at them. She turned her body around, still looking after the monsters just in case. She continued to walk like that until she crashed into something.  
  
"Oww..." She looked up and found Krayon staring down at her grinning. "Ahg! What is you're problem?!" She turned and started to walk away when Krayon grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No problem..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews, reviews....... I just loooooove them. So send some to me okay? Or else it ends here! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm so evil.  
  
25+10=35. That's how many I want this time! Flames shall be doused and baleeted. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cry Baby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary. I have a history book....  
  
A/N: I'm so very sorry that I have not updated. BUUUUUTTTT I'm updating now. See? Okay... thanks you reviw----REVIEWERS.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Krayon pulled Erutis closer. She glared at him.  
  
"Pucker up, lover boy!!" Erutis's fist connected with Krayon's jaw. He staggered back, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Ow....." Krayon returned the glare. "What was that for?! You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment!" Erutis put her hands behind her head and turned around.  
  
"Sorry, Demon Fancy-Pants, but I'm not much for romance." She walked away. Krayon ran behind her and grabbed her cloak.  
  
"Fine! I guess I'll just have to take you by FORCE!" He dragged by the cloak towards the spot they were at before.  
  
"Let me go!" Erutis yelled. "Grrr...... Let go of my cloak! It's expensive y'know!" She struggled but his grip was stronger than she expected. "I'll cry rape...." She threatened. Krayon whirled around with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh? And who, exactly, is going to hear you?" Krayon growled. A look of sheer horror flashed across Erutis's face.  
  
"You wouldn't...." Erutis started. Krayon took a step towards her.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris sat up in bed, sweat poured down his back. What's going on? He though. Why the hell am I having dreams about Erutis? He put his head in his hands. Sure I miss her but..... where would be the last place Krayon would take her?  
  
..............................  
  
Then it hit him in the back of the head. Really hard.  
  
"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. Something landed on his bed. Something wet. He picked it up and examined it. It was a pink book.  
  
"Judging by the slippery-ness.... I'd say this is drool.... VERY smelly drool." He took a further look at it. There was writing on the cover:  
  
ERUTIS'S DIARY  
KEEP OUT  
  
"Chuh.... It's not like I can open it anyways." He flung it at the floor. As soon as he did that, a stick flew in and smacked him in the face.  
  
"ARG! Who's doing that?!" He climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the window tripping over various things.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!" He screamed. He looked down and saw Raenef standing below his window just about ready to through a chair up.  
  
"Oh Chris. You finally woke up." Raenef smiled. Chris glared at him.  
  
"What is it, Romeo?" Chris leaned on the window sill.  
  
"Umm......" Raenef thought.  
  
"Spit it out! Or you can't remember?!" Chris waved his fist impatiently at the demon lord.  
  
"Oh yeah! I know where Erutis is!" Raenef said. Chris stopped waving his fist and stared down at Raenef.  
  
"Really?" Chris asked. Raenef nodded.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"So where is she?" Chris asked. This should be good, he thought.  
  
"Sheee's.... with Krayon!" Raenef said. Chris nearly fell out of the window.  
  
"You MORON! I know she's with Krayon! You woke me up for that?!"  
  
"Who's in Meruhesae's dream." Raenef finished ignoring Chris's insults. Chris went silent.  
  
"That Seer?" Chris asked. Raenef nodded. "I'll be right down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erutis backed up against a tree. She stared up at Krayon with growing fear. He reached for her. Erutis shielded herself.  
  
"Please no!" Krayon grabbed her chin and pulled a Meruhesae. He planted a kiss on Erutis's forehead. Erutis stood there paralyzed. Then....  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT FOR?!" Anger radiated from her. Krayon smiled mischievously. Erutis jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around Krayon's neck. He started to run around like a headless chicken.... except he had a head....  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Erutis growled. Krayon teleported and Erutis fell to ground. She rubbed her back and stood up.  
  
"Remember, I still own you." Krayon wagged a finger at her. "And you've been very bad." He grabbed Erutis.  
  
"Will you STOP grabbing me?!" And then they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chris watched as the two teleported out.  
  
"Erutis!" He ran towards the spot where they disappeared. Raenef followed him closely.  
  
"Now where did they go?" Chris clenched his fists. Raenef put his hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Chris. Erutis can fend for herself. In the mean time we can---- "  
  
"It's most likely they went to Krayon's castle." Eclipse materialized beside them.  
  
"Eclipse!" Raenef jumped. Eclipse glared at the two.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak out of the castle in the castle in the middle of the night, Master Raenef." Eclipse said.  
  
"Can you take us there?" Chris asked. Eclipse looked down at Chris, then at Raenef, who was staring at him with LARGE puppy eyes. Eclipse scratched his head, and shrugged.  
  
"I suppose, but---" Eclipse started. Raenef jumped up happily.  
  
"BUT, Chris, you're on your own after that." Eclipse warned. Chris nodded. Eclipse sighed.  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews. Lots of them. I shall be the one to judge if I continue or not, depending on the amount of reviews. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! I'm soooooo EVIL.  
  
Remember kids, McDonalds' is VERY bad for your health. 


	6. Chapter 6

Cry Baby  
  
Disclaimer: Own Demon Diary, I do not.  
  
A/N: MWAHA!!! I am updating. I have the internet again too! I'm so kind of happy.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Go."  
  
With that being said, Chris was gone in the blink of an eye. *BLINK!* (Author's friend: .....)  
  
(author is mental right now.... quote: THE WILLIES! ...)  
  
Okay on with the REAL story.  
  
Chapter 6 cont. (......)  
  
There was a bright flash and Chris was suddenly in front of a gigantic castle. He stepped slowly up to the intricately designed door and angrily pulled the chain that connected to the doorbell. A loud, ding-dong noise swept through the whole castle.  
  
"Open the damn door, you bastard!" Chris said.  
  
The door slowly creaked open to reveal Krayon in a bathrobe.  
  
"*scratch scratch* what was that?"  
  
Chris stared wide eyed. So this guy, or... a 'demon lord' named Krayon just took a shower, or something. Wow, then...  
  
"WHERE IS ERUTIS?!!?" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Krayon jumped back, startled.  
  
"Actually, I..." he said hesitantly.  
  
"DON'T KNOW?!" Chris finished madly. (^_^ mwaha. Madly...)  
  
"Exactly!" Krayon said cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"AGH! WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!!!??! Now... now...." Erutis sighed as she heard her voice echo in the air. This place was full of nothingness. It was indescribable. She felt blind, not being able to find where she was.  
  
"WHERE IS KRAYON?!! ...where's Chris? *sniff sniff*" She sat down...or at least she thought she sat down and cried. "This is so uncharacteristic of me," she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I left her somewhere... well, actually I left her nowhere. Hm." Krayon crossed his arms and smiled innocently. Chris glared at him.  
  
"Then get her out." Chris said through gritted teeth.  
  
"See, that's the problem. I can't." Krayon said.  
  
"Then can you get me to her?" Chris asked desperately. Krayon raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? You'll be stuck in nothingness forever."  
  
"I DON"T CARE! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH HER!" Chris burst out. Then his hand shot up to his mouth. "Oop."  
  
"Ah, I see. So you love her?" Krayon said. Chris blushed bright pink.  
  
"No. I just....uhh.... Well... she's my friend?" Chris said. Krayon stared at him.  
  
"Wow, you're so convincing. Since you put it that way," Krayon slammed the door shut. Chris stood there staring at the door for about a second until Krayon opened the door again. In his arms was a sleeping Erutis.  
  
"Here you go." Krayon plopped Erutis in Chris's arms and shut the door in his face once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mmm..." Erutis rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. Next to her, sitting in a chair, was Chris. He smiled.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Erutis sat up and looked around, letting her eyes adjust. Raenef suddenly burst into the room.  
  
"Erutis!" He jumped onto her bed and threw his arms around her. "We missed you!" Surprised at first, Erutis hugged the demon lord back.  
  
"Chris stayed with you all night." Raenef said pulling away. Erutis looked at Chris who shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Raenef stayed too." He said quickly. He left the room and headed for the garden.  
  
The next day, Erutis, Chris, and Raenef sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Eclipse came in looking as if he was about to burst out laughing, which he did. The three gave him weird looks.  
  
"Uhh.... What's so funny?" Erutis asked, taking a bite into her waffle. Eclipse's fit of laughter subsided.  
  
"Hold on." He ran back out the kitchen and brought in a little boy with blond hair.  
  
"Huh. He looks kind of familiar...." Raenef said. Chris reached over and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"OWIE! What was that for?!" Raenef cried, tears brimming his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, force of habit."  
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!" The little boy wailed. He ran to Erutis and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Why does every little kid think you're his mom?" Chris asked jokingly. Erutis picked up the little boy and put him in her lap.  
  
"Awww... So cute! What's his name?" Erutis looked at Eclipse.  
  
"Krayon." He said simply. Silence swept through the room. Eclipse smiled evilly.  
  
"You didn't." Chris said. Eclipse shook his head.  
  
"I didn't. The demon lord councilors did. They found out what he did and that's his punishment." He explained.  
  
"Well, what goes up must come....must come...must come...." Raenef looked at the floor and thought.  
  
"Down?" Chris put in. Raenef's head snapped up.  
  
"That's the one." Raenef drank from his glass and stood up to go to his lessons. "I'll see you guys later." He left, following Eclipse. Chris and Erutis were left with little Krayon.  
  
"Now what?" Chris said. Erutis stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm done with breakfast." She smiled at Chris. "Wanna come with me outside?"  
  
"....Okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was setting. Erutis leaned on the balcony, looking down at the rest of the castle. It was beautiful. And she was free of Krayon's harassing. He was sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
  
"It's nice out." A voice came from behind her. Chris came and stood beside her, and leaning on the balcony as well. Erutis stared at him then looked back out at the castle.  
  
"Yeah." She said. She rested her head on Chris's shoulder and he put his arm around her. They watched as the moon rise up into the sky. Then....  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwaha! I have finished the story! Yes, I'm sorry the chapters are short, but I can't help it. Okay then. Reviews please. 


End file.
